Destiny broken
by LadyRinUchiha
Summary: a story about kagari and the lost of a princess.....
1. The story begins

This story was inspired by hlin's 'dusted' 

Summary - kagari loses her memory after an ACCIDENT... fates, destiny and dreams, will she ever remember? I am being angst cos I think Kira is right... why is kagari crying? Set after episode 28...

"Kagari!" Kira screamed thru Freedom...

Kagari was... kagari was shot down by Shin, Kira watched slowly as strike rogue fell into the sea...

Asuran was shocked... he couldn't move... kagari was falling... falling into the abyss of the deep blue sea...

Recovering Kira flew his Freedom into water, not bothering that archangel was now under bombardment... Asuran seeing this follow as suit...

"If anything happens to her I swear I'll kill you" Kira screamed into Asuran's mobile suit... Asuran was speechless, how did things become like that? Was his decision to return to ZAFT the cause of this, why couldn't he protect his +precious...

Kira and Asuran tried their best on the dark abyss of the sea to look for a cockpit remaining or a dead body if she had really died... but there in the dark abyss of the sea there was NOTHING

Nothing to tell either one if she was dead or alive...

On ORB's Main Ship

Yuna laughed, he laughed so hard... "She deserved it, what was she trying to protect... FOOL..." the captain can only looks in despair... his anger was rising... he hold a firm grip on his gun 'I dun care what happens to me after this, but he shall not rules us or ORB' the captain took the gun and pointed at yuna...

What happened after that was a mystery, but most of the ORB fleet was ordered to protect archangel and after that message from the main ship, the ship was cut into half by a raging Shin...

The rain poured down hard... as both Freedom and Saviour surfaced... Asuran seeing the flares decided to return to the ship. the rain just prevented him from looking Kira, going into seed mode and attacking Asuran seem the only way he could relive the sadness and anger that over took him... "Blaming this war on ORB and kagari is it fair?"

Kira took his sword and strike it against Saviour... Asuran not being prepared was just cut into pieces... not dying cos Kira wanted him to feel hatred against what he believed in and was he was fighting for, and also he knew if he did kill Asuran it would make no better then EA and kagari wouldn't want him to...

Kira deciding to get rid of those that stopped peace went berserk, no one knew what really happened, by all was at the end was EA and ZAFT main ships were left in shambles... there was nothing that could stand in Kira way, even impulse got sliced up...

in Archangel, both Marrue and Lacus were crying, for today they lost a friend, a friend who was a sunShine not to them only but a friend that loved peace, hated wars, liked sour stuff and most of all alwayz was true top what she felt...

precious oww... I like LOTR :P anywayz PRECIOUS...

I might write the second chappie soon... Check back mid-week tell me how u find this... ok I like the deep blue abyss of the sea! ROFL and I do not intend to go into detail into fight scenes... what happens after Kira rids the world of EVIL... wahahaha cliffie :P

anywayz R&R... it's gonna be short chappie got then I can drag... tell me if u want Asuran mopping my floor :P

ja ne... It's gonna start raining soon :P awwww


	2. Distant

Oh, peeps I admit I mistaken Savior for Justice... 

bish (from a unknown book thrown at me)

Kagari: hey come on, dun keep me waiting...

Rin: please do the I DO NOT OWN...

Kagari: Rin DOES NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY... although she owns a collection of official merchandises, posters and plushies...

Rin: u didn't have to say the last part... x.x"

Kagari: whatever...

* * *

asga : not really she's DEAD!... on official record she's dead… :P 

ochibi: yup I made a mistake… Kagari is after me… :P

Lems : yes Shin should die now shouldn't he… :P well read below for more :P nah Asuran and Kira gonna be angst hyper chibis gone wild… sweet :P

Hlin: oh yeah I love ur works…. Although I like dark side of things…. :P all the 'NOT-SO innocent' :P 1. yup my mistake… the problem, it's red, hard to tell apart… I should have said Aegis :P I might get kicked for that…. 2. Asuran wanted to return cos he knew if he searched for Kagari it would be a disobeying orders… 3. Kira ooc… I dun get it, where +confused+

Miriae: yes Yuna is dead, even if he didn't die by the gun the sword of shin serves a good purpose :P

JC-titans: domo arigatou… :P

Teal: nah, i am trying not to elaborate oin details, cos i am sure i'll end up writing something that was not the main idea... i am trying something simpler... :P yes i have discovered the preview tool! lol i am new to editing :P

* * *

They say seeing the blue sea calms one soul, but really does it? 

Kira looking thru the rear of the archangel which was proceeding back to ORB... why was he unable to protect his sister? Why did he not go after her? Why is she dead? These questions were racing thru his mind...

Lacus who was looking at Kira who seemed so distant only got understand some of the pain he was going thru, having lost her own father becos he wanted to protect his beliefs... no words of comfort could comfort anyone on board the archangel...

* * *

Minerva 

both Shin and Asuran 'wrecked into pieces' gundams were retrieve from the sea, Asuran seemed distance from everyone, I guess no words can comfort him since his decision to return to ZAFT was well his own decision, he regretted, his heart felt as if it had been taken from him and all was left was an empty shell...

The war has come to a standstill, Shin whom was lucky enough to still be walking felt that this was the revenge he wanted, revenge on the Asha family who sugar coats everything, making innocent people belief that tomorrow there will be peace...

Meryin who was crying becos both Rey and Lunamaria suffered serious damage to their gundams and were in coma was rushing through the hanger... no one had realized that commander Asuran was having a firm grip on his gun, what happened next shocked everyone...

"She's dead, good for her" Shin said in a sarcastic manner, Asuran remain silent... "All she did was to sugar coat everything... she didn't resist me u know?" Asuran remembering the past when he first held a gun to her...

"Just shut up will U" Asuran was pointing his gun at Shin, the captain who was going to comfort Asuran was shocked, has Asuran snapped? "Take them both into custody" she ordered the soldiers surrounding both of them...

* * *

1 week after in ORB 

"it's with sadness news that I inform the people of orb & the rest of the world, that our lady Kagari has pass on to the next world during the battle that happened a week ago, and that succeeding her would be no other then her twin brother Kira whom will be assisted by Lacus..." Marrue announced the death withholding back her emotions...

"We have lost not only a comrade, but a true friend whom in every way did everything to the best of her capabilities... " Marrue couldn't hold back her tears, looking at Andy she remembered how she first met Kagari in the scorching desert, she recalled how worried she was when Kagari was MIA...

"This war has come to an end, many people have given their lives for this peace, and the peace treaty shall be signed by the end of the month ensuring the prosperity of all nations..." Marrue said in a serious voice...

Many people in orb came to pay their last respect to their beloved princess, alot of them cried remember how she would just throw a fit when her father was around just to irk him, amuse the kids and even give them sweets and piggy back rides...the orphans couldn't hold back their tears... but Lacus didn't want more hate to spur and told them a white lie that Asuran wasn't involve...

The most affected was Kira, even though he was being normal, eating, sleeping and going for meetings, there was no laughter, no joy in his sad eyes, he blames himself for everything, if he had protected Kagari, she'll be there teasing him, telling him that the entire ORB committee was a bunch of jack asses...

He ate enough to allow him to move, it pained Lacus to see him this way, and she tried her best to comfort him but yet... DISTANT would be the right word to use on everyone close to Kagari...

* * *

Please R&R... Someone gonna be EVIL... Lol anyway really I dun think I would let peace come so easily! Wahahahahaha... Kagari gonna eat me... -runs- 


	3. All the things she said

Rin: hey kag, it's me, u and the PC... anything u want to say? 

Kagari: erm u'r being nice to the people who reviewed, they get double dose... will u ever give triple dose?

Rin: hmmm I dun think so... unless I am on a roll :P but I like do it one by one... I did two cos I am THINKING... Lol

Kagari: and so we begin... Shizuka Na, Kono Yoru Ni, Anata Wo

Rin: I should not have let u listen to Shizuka Na Kono Yoru Ni (Mia version)...

Kagari: K.I.S.S.I.N.G, Asuran and Mia up a tree...

Rin: -shudders- hyperactive kagari on the loose... RUN FOR UR LIFE...

* * *

ZAFT 

Asuran Zala was given an dishonorable discharge from his duties to ZAFT & FAITH, it didn't bother him, all that was left was an empty shell... even standing in the wind, which usually meant that he felt free like the wind was not right, he felt cold, and felt that his legs could not move becos of the coldness the earth underneath him emitted...

Gilbert was not planning to submit to the peace, he had his beloved Rey in a coma, where is the peace he questioned... neo betrayed EA & joined ZAFT, as the position of EA gave them a disadvantage for rebelling, but well in space, it was a different story, imagine all the possibilities... and so Gilbert with the help of Neo with the remaining 2 pilots plotted revenge...

Mia who really liked Asuran was hyperly HAPPY, not only did her Asuran loose Kagari, he was single available! No other words can describe her feeling right now...

Asuran was walking along the streets of ZAFT, no knowing where he was, or why he was here, he wandered aimlessly, unable to move forward or return to ORB, unable to face his best friend, his former fiancée or the people he knew so well... he was caught up in a moment, a distant memory came back to him "dun u dare run away Asuran Zala... living on is a way of fighting"...

He stopped, the person who told him that was... a person he held so dear was gone, all becos of his goddamn pride and the decisions he made... really there was nothing left or is there? he didn't know how to keep on living, fighting to live... it didn't exist to him, well it didn't matter if he was dead or alive... he heart stop beating a very long time ago...

"Asuran!" a familiar voice ringed into his ears... was it Lacus, no it can't be... this voice was...

Mia looked at Asuran "no, Asuran dun... dun fall prey to sorrow, live on..." Asuran was confused, did she realize that he had no reason... no reason to live on, to breathe, to even be on this earth...

Mia looked at Asuran... 'I have to make him mine ASAP'... "Say Asuran lets go and eat... I'll be my treat..." Asuran looked at the pink haired girl and stared, when was the last time he touched food? Mia dragged Asuran all over the street into a small eatery, it had this nice sidewalk tables...

it reminded him of the day where he was Alex Dino, Kagari-sama bodyguard, she was throwing a tantrum, becos she really wanted to eat spicy food, but all there was western... in Kagari's opinion, day in, day out I eat type of food... he had to please her if not she'll likely end up offending the representatives from ZAFT...

what he did was to bring her to her favorite restaurant, they had this sidewalk tables which were CUTE in Kagari's opinion, nothing too high class yet elegant... well the rest is history, Kagari managed to stain her dress in a so accidental manner... which she planned to cos she wanted to wear PANTS!

"Say Asuran do u have a place to stay, u can stay at my place till u..." Mia said innocently... "No I'll be a bother..." Asuran said not wanting to be a burden... "No I insist!" Mia grabbed Asuran and dragged him to her mansion...

* * *

ORB 

"Kira open up..." Lacus sat on the floor banging the door... Why did someone have to remind Kira that as a coordinator he could not even save his sister... Lacus knew that to him Kagari was not only his sister, but also someone who would make bad things go away... she remembered after the previous war, both of them had a mock fight over who should be the older one...

"Give me a reason y u should be older..." Kagari looked at her brother with a pillow in hand... "Hmmm, I can protect u..." Kira smiled... "I'll make a better offer, I can make bad things go away" Kagari threw the pillow at Kira... but with his reflexes mange to dodge it but didn't see a human cannonball flying after that...

Becos he was held down to the ground, Kira could not fight back... but really it was during that time Lacus understood that Kagari really meant alot to Kira... He was a brother who not only would protect his sister, he would be the understanding and caring brother for her alwayz... and with a sister like Kagari, u'll need more patience then anything else...

She was a big kid carrying the world on her small shoulders and Kira was more of the supportive brother, no matter how bad things were after the previous war, Kira alwayz made sure Kagari had someone else other then Asuran to turn to, no matter what...

Kira laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling, he heard lacus who seemed so distant calling to him, but it didn't matter... he wondered what it could have been if Asuran didn't return to ZAFT, what would have happen, would Kagari still alive and telling him off for disturbing her while she was trying to some 'work'...

Well for one Kagari hated doing work... she liked to play, nah to Kagari sitting down and going to files was what she would say 'torture'... everyone in the committee expected alot from her, not only was she the youngest, she also daughter of the late Uzmi-sama, they didn't want her to follow her father's footsteps...

what did Kagari liked, I guess I alwayz considered Kagari a free soul, she'll make she could/will do anything she pleases, she not the person to be tied down... but with work, Kagari was different, she alwayz enjoyed her visit to the orphanage, cos here, she could be herself, no pretense, no pressure...

Nevertheless, when it came to official business, Kagari acted so mature, Kira had alwayz to check if he was dreaming anot... she would put all her effort to ensure that everything would go smoothly...

'Kagari, oh Kagari, without u, who is gonna make the bad things go away?' Kira hugged his pillow and cried...

* * *

Yes I am EVIL... next up u'll see... HIMITSU... but just guess ok... R&R as usual, dun die trying to flame me, or I'll use my ELITE FORCES against u... wahahahahaha :P anyway TY :P 


	4. Waking up

wahahaha evil Rin is back! long hitatus... lol needed a break... hmmm y i decided to write more... becos of the reviews :D

Kag: and i thought you were not going to write fanfictions anymore

Rin: i love reading and reading

Kag: geeky

Rin: tomboy :P

Kag: ... evil

Rin: violent

Kag: pokes rin with a 10ft pole weirdo

Rin: ...

i do not own GSD, expect their mechandises... lol life sized posters are EVIL

now on with the story...

* * *

in a island near the isle of orb

a lady and a little girl were tending to the mini garden they had, they lived on this island for a long time, the little girl was the love child of the woman and her decease husband, recently they found a unconcuse girl on the beach of their island... 'mama do u think she'll wake up soon?' the little girl asked while holding to a bunch of flowers... her mother who was clearing the weeds smiled and said 'time will tell, but i do think she'll be waking up soon' as she gently patted her skirt and prepared to make lunch.

A gentle shifting of the blankets, the girl who had been lying there awoke, the sunlight shone brightly towards her, she felt lost and misplaced... she took a look around her surrounding and felt that her left arm bandaged up... the lady walked in to check on the girl... 'you're awake i see' the lady smile at her 'who are you? who am i?'the girl asked 'we recused u from the beach, we do not know anything of u, for myself i am maria' the lady helping the girl to a seating postion...

'she awake?' the little girl came running into the room 'yes, i think u should introduce urself' maria smiled at her daughter 'hai i am Francin'the little girl smiled 'ah hello francin nice to meet u, i am... oh sorry i can;t really remember...' the girl smile shyly... 'its ok, i think i shall call u Michuru' francin looked in glee... 'michuru huh, so it'll be' michuru smiled at francin

* * *

Kira sat in his chair, staring nuthing but at the photo of him and kagari when they were babies... how cute they were and his mother... smiling and crying at the same time, no one can understand the pain of an older brother who found his long lost sister and being not able to protect her... he knew lacus was being strong, he knew he must be strong for orb and their people but yet... in the walls of this cold office that was once occupied by his sister... the memory of his sister, that hurted him the most...

* * *

Asuran sat out of bed. he didn;t know what had happened, seeing mia lying next to him he juz sighs and dressed up and left... he wonder along the streets of aprilus, not knowing why or how he landed or did anything him, an empty shell, he wished he was dead, for then maybe kagari would have been alive...

* * *

do u like this chappie its short cos i am thinking of which direction to go... alot of endings can be done :D... reviews will be disected now... buwahahahahhaa

asga: hahaha yeah make kagari die... i'll probbly get chased by kagari in my dreams... not funny :P quite obivous that she not dead in this chappie

JC: this is side i wish they show more ne ok its not incesct... juz plain i love my sister:D now i wished i had a brother or a sister :D

hlin: hmmm hard... my hand refuse to type in full kills hand!

asga: well lookie i wonder wat happen during the night... wait THAT night...

here's a response from mia

mia: i am alive D:D

rin: yeah for the time being

mia: i am nice i look after asuran and u guys are being mean to me cries

rin: plugs ears

till next time R&R... i need to rewatch that episode again to gain more ideas... here's something to vote for

1. mia, gilbert and author goes on holiday

2. mia, asuran and kira goes angsty and emo + pms

3. kagari, lacus and shinn goes on a trip to outer space :D

randomness :D


	5. Moving on?

Rin: I am back, am in japan, studying, happen to re-read this story I wrote long ago, felt like updating and continuing...

Kagari: I like this, SO when can I go back to Asuran

Rin: I dunnoe trying to plan something ok

Kagari: *emos*

Rin: right...

again I dun owe GSD/GS and all I have is a lot of their merchandises... I still am looking for the wedding version of Kagari DX figure...

* * *

They say that time can heal all wounds but is it true?

Asuran felt empty, aimless and just not in reality. The girl he loved, he let down. It was all his fault, no matter what happens to him it doesn't matter does it?

Mia woke up, was rather happy, since Asuran was sleeping with her, even thou he was dun a beast in bed, heck the only think she managed was to manipulate him to make her feel good, no complains thou... thou she was wondering where he was...

As Asuran wandered the streets, he was being kept watch by Gilbert, he still had uses for the Zala name, even thou its a puppet, it had it uses...

A black car pulled up besides Asuran, a certain Silver hair boy dragged, him into the car with a blonde one driving the said car. The agents following Asuran was shocked, no one around seemed to care, and this was not a good turn of events for their boss...

* * *

Kira was at work again, going thru the endless number of things that had to be done by the end of the month, recently he decided that work was the best way to do justice to Kagari, work toward the goal of peace that she strived for.

All he did was work, he gradually stop going back home, cause if he went home all he would be reminded is her, her hearty laughter, her vivacious smile and her endless insistance that she was the older one, thinking about her he just had this sad smile

How does one move on? Lacus was wondering even thou she read countless number of advise for people in the magazine when it happened, she really couldn't move on, Kira had stop going home, work almost 22 hours a day... it worried her, but she could do nothing

up till now the only thing she could do was represent ORB in the EA-ORB talks, it was going on well, EA has no spine, with the treaty near completion, one could very well say there was peace on Earth

but space, that a far stretch any contact to space was ignored, Lacus knew then that Gilbert wasn't going to let this one go down easily, and that she spend a number of valuable assests, tracking his movement. Better safe then sorry she thought...

then there was Asuran, her best friend while growing up, she had contacted Yzak and Dearka to help him, from feedback she got, he was much worst then Kira was, just an empty shell, and reports of him staying Mia;s place worried her. Even thou he didn't listen when she said that going back to Zaft was a really bad idea, it pained her to see how he had turned out...

then there was herself, she was trying to be the pillar of support everyone needed, but deep inside she wanted to just cry, Kaari wasn't any sister in law she was like a best girl friend she could ever want, even thou they didn't much agree on clothes but when she was around she felt sunshine was here to stay. Now it felt like eternal darkness...

* * *

Michuru learn that the island she was on was call Kibou [Hope], and that Francin and her mother lived here since Francin;s dad died... there were a number of people on this island, many of which hated wars, and came from all different sorts of life.

This island natural resources was this varied plantations, water was from the sea and they where self sufficent with the solar power, to michuru this left like home, she love the great outdoors the fresh air and the varieties of people she met, she helps out in the house playing with francin and with the drying of fruits and preserving them, somehow she felt happy, but a little part of her told her there was something/some one she was forgetting, but as hard as she tried she couldn;t remember...

* * *

shall try to move on from here, no idea on how to, will read more fanficition XD

sorry for the long hitaus, had to work, study and still need to study, like all students I hate homework... LOL

Love

Lady Rin Uchiha


End file.
